My Little Pony: A Deadly Virus Part 2
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo and Princess Luna break into the medical facility in the Everfree Forest and find various foals being held captive by a ruthless man intending to infect all of Equestria with his deadly virus, but when Princess Luna infects herself to save others from getting infected, Neo will have to race against time to stop the man and cure Luna before it's too late.


My Little Pony: A Deadly Virus Part 2

Neo was going back to the building in the Everfree Forest, but he wasn't going in alone, a special friend was going in with him and she knew that he would need all the help he can get, and that friend was Princess Luna.

Neo and Luna flew to the building and went inside a window without being seen. Inside the room, they saw cages and inside each cage was a foal. They were the missing foals from the schoolhouse who had been absent for weeks, and one of them was Scootaloo. Neo found Scootaloo and she told him what was happening, she said that evil humans had kidnapped her along with the other foals and they were planning to infect them with a deadly virus and send them to Ponyville to infect the other ponies. These evil humans were planning to infect ponies all over Equestria and eventually wipe out the entire race of ponies, and Neo wasn't going to let that happen.

Neo and Luna released all the foals out of their cages The foals happily ran out of their cages and ran out of the buildings. The guards outside the building tried to stop them, but all the foals managed to escape back to Ponyville. But before Neo and Luna could leave, a group of men appeared with guns, Luna was able to use her magic to disarmed the men. Then a man stepped forward and held a gun to Luna's head. Neo recognized the man right away, his name was Sean Ambrose. Sean was a man that used to be one of Neo's followers a long time ago, but one day, Sean betrayed Neo and turned to a life of crime.

Sean told Neo to surrender or he will kill Princess Luna, Luna looked beside her and saw a gun that had the virus in it. Luna used her magic to float the gun to her, then she used her magic to inject the virus into her. Once Sean saw what she did, Sean got angry and hit her with his gun. He was about to shoot her, but Luna said he wouldn't dare shoot her because she carried inside her the weapon he was going to use to infect all of Equestria. But Sean knew that Luna wouldn't live very long, he mentioned that after you're infected with the virus for 20 hours, nothing can save you, not even Bellorophon.

Luna quickly flew out of the building and went to a place where she could get far away from other ponies as possible, she had to stay away from other ponies to protect them because any pony who comes in contact with her could possibly get infected, and she couldn't risk that. When she was gone and out of sight, Neo and Sean fought each other for a few minutes, then Neo managed to steal 2 bottles of Bellorophon and any other bottles containing the virus.

Neo ran out of the building and a man came out of the building, shooting at him. Neo took out a gun and shot at oxygen tanks that were nearby. The tanks exploded and killed the man. Then a man on a motorcycle drove at Neo, the motorcycle jumped in the air and Neo shot up at him. Neo killed the man and he fell of the motorcycle. Then Neo got on the man's motorcycle and drove off at top speed. Other men came out on motorcycles and drove after Neo, including Sean.

Neo drove out of the forest and drove towards Ponyville. As they drove after him, Ponyville ponies managed to help Neo fight the men by knocking them off their motorcycles, bucking them and knocking them unconscious. Neo met up with Twilight and told her what had happened, he told her to find Luna and give her the cure, he handed her a bottle containing the cure and a syringe. Then Twilight flew off and began looking for Princess Luna.

Princess Luna was hiding out over at the Frozen North, trying to avoid ponies to make sure she doesn't infect anypony, and she was feeling very weak, the virus was starting to spread through her and she only had a little time left.

Back in Ponyville, Sean caught up with Neo, they faced each other and began fighting each other very brutally. Both humans fought each other with all their might and they were both bleeding. Finally, Sean had Neo on the ground with a knife to his eye, Neo managed to overtake Sean and he cut Sean's face with his own knife.

Then Twilight and Princess Luna showed up and Luna was worried for Neo, Neo began walking to Luna when Neo saw Sean pointing a gun at him, he laughed and said, "You've should've killed me." But Neo didn't have to do anything, Luna shot a beam at Sean, disarming him and Neo took Sean's gun and fired several rounds at him. Sean was dead now and the ponies were relieved that it was all over. Then Twilight injected the Bellorophon cure into Luna and it cured the virus in her. Then Neo hugged Luna and they were so happy that each other was safe and okay.

At the hospital, Neo injected the Bellorophon cure into Sweetie Belle, she was asleep and Rarity was by her side. All they had to do now was wait and hope that they gave her the cure in time. An hour later, Sweetie Belle was out of bed and was as happy as can be. Rarity was so relieved that Sweetie Belle was alive and cured and she hugged her little sister. Then Neo came in, Sweetie Belle smiled at him and jumped into his arms, she snuggled him and thanked him over and over again for saving her life.

Neo hugged Sweetie Belle and Applebloom and Scootaloo came into the room, Sweetie Belle was happy to see that Scootaloo was back, Scootaloo and Applebloom were happy to see that Sweetie Belle was cured, the crusaders were together again and swore that they would be best friends forever, and they all hugged each other and shared a sweet moment of true friendship.

The End.


End file.
